


Here

by DragonWolfZero



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, a promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWolfZero/pseuds/DragonWolfZero
Summary: Judai decides to go see Misawa at the Ra dorm and finds that he's upset about something. Judai wants Misawa to feel better.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonluster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/gifts).



Judai felt himself nearly skipping as he made his way to the Ra dorm to see his favorite person, Misawa. It was dark now and Judai was planning on paying him a surprise visit, just because he felt like he should. 

Misawa had been distant for a few days and Judai wanted to know why. It’s not like it was unusual, but if something was wrong, he wanted to be there for him, no matter what.

The lights of the dorm were always on, and as Judai circled the Ra dorm he could see that Misawa’s light specifically was still on, he danced around a bit to see where Misawa might be in his dorm since there was always a slight crack in the curtain. He couldn’t see Misawa at his desk and so Judai decided that he must be on his bed or that small couch he had in his room.

Either way, Judai was going to visit him.

Once he’d made his way to Misawa’s door, he listened a bit before he’d knocked. There wasn’t any noise on the other side of the door and it made Judai wonder if he was even in, but then he remembered Misawa saying something about his light only being on when he’s in his room.

When he knocked, he heard a crash.

“Damnit, if things couldn’t get any worse!” Judai heard Misawa’s irritated voice from inside and he wondered briefly if he chose a bad time, but quickly regained himself with a deep breath. He had to be there for him. 

Now he definitely knew Misawa wasn’t feeling well, not in a sick way obviously, but emotionally.

“Miiiisawa!” He called affectionately through the door, and heard a sigh in reply before a reply in words that made him wonder if Misawa was even happy to hear he was there.

“Come in, it’s unlocked,” Misawa said finally.

Judai opened the door slowly and peeked in to catch a messy haired Misawa picking up scattered cards near his computer and putting them back onto the small table next to his bed.

“I’ll help you with those,” Judai volunteered.

“Oh, you don’t have to, I just knocked over the table by accident,” Misawa seemed to force a smile to hide irritation that was probably directed toward himself, at least that’s what it looked like to Judai.

When Misawa’s concentration returned to the spilled cards, Judai could definitely tell that there was pain in his expression, emotional pain, something was hurting him.

“What’s up?” Judai tried.

“Nothing really,” Misawa replied shortly.

Judai was close enough, so he put a hand on Misawa’s shoulder and smiled at him when Misawa looked his way. Misawa seemed to smile back, though weakly.

“I can tell there’s something, you’ve been like this for a few days,” Judai informed him as he rubbed Misawa’s back, “I feel like I’ve waited a little too long to see if you were okay.”

“You can always read others so well...I don’t know how you do it,” Misawa’s smile looked a little more real this time, but there was still a distance in it, a sadness, “there is something, but I don’t really feel like talking about it, it’s kind of stupid, plus, I know you’ve been busy.”

Misawa’s voice trailed off as his gaze once again returned to the regathering of his cards.

“Well, I’m here if you ever need anything!” Judai offered, “you _know_ I am and yet you don’t actually tell me when you need anything.”

“I just--”

Judai scooted over to Misawa and hugged him from the side and put his head on Misawa’s shoulder.

“Accept my hugs!”

Misawa chuckled a little bit and put his hands over Judai’s arms but looked away at an angle where Judai couldn’t see his face.

His ear was resting on Misawa’s shoulder and he could catch the faint sound of Misawa’s heartbeat through his jacket. Judai leaned into him and rocked him back and forth a little bit. Neither of them were focused on the cards now, Judai hadn’t really even to begin with even though he’d offered to help. After a few moments Judai could hear Misawa sniff.

When Judai looked up to Misawa, or what he could see of him from his current position so close to him. Misawa was quickly and desperately wiping his face.

“Aw, you’re sad, I knew it, I wanna make it better,” Judai said to him quietly and shifted so he was up to Misawa’s level, they were sitting now, “look at me.”

“I--don’t want to,” Misawa said quickly, probably to hide the fact that he was crying.

“I just want to dry up those tears!” 

“I guess it’s that obvious, huh?” Misawa turned his head toward Judai, but not fully.

Judai couldn’t help but immediately wipe the shining paths of water off of his boyfriend’s face.

“I know what you’re probably thinking and I’d like to say that there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you! You’re important to me, even if you don’t feel important to others. I know you do your best and you don’t feel like you get much out of it but you have made an impact whether you’d like to believe it or not.”

“Judai...you don’t have to--really, you don’t have to comfort me…” Misawa attempted to look away but Judai didn’t let him drop his head, and brought it to where their eyes met. Misawa hadn’t made an effort to resist.

“But I _do._ I want to see you smile, I want you to know how special you are.”

Misawa’s eyes seemed to dart every which way and he wiped more tears away.

“I really don’t feel like I am to be honest,” Misawa replied, sounding a bit cold, as if that was something he could never believe himself, even if it was beaten into his head. Judai was determined to make _sure_ Misawa believed it.

“Why would I come here, at this time--” Judai quickly darted around his room, a clock had to be somewhere and eventually he found one that read 11PM, “at almost midnight, if I didn’t care about you or value you. And you know what? If you need it, I will stay here with you all night and give you all the hugs and kisses in the world.”

“Judai--” Misawa’s voice cut off as he threw himself into Judai’s chest, and managed to speak once again, “thank you, will you?”

“Of course!”

There were a few moments of silence between them besides Misawa’s occasional sniffing, and Judai rubbed the back of his head, messing with Misawa’s already mostly ruined hair, which made him briefly wonder what Misawa had actually done to mess it up to begin with.

He wished he knew what was wrong so that he could do more, if he could do _anything_ to help Misawa feel better he would because all he knew was that he loved Misawa who deserved to be happy. He knew the best thing he could do for Misawa right now was wait for him to regain his composure.

Once Misawa had finally pulled out of his chest, the area around his eyes were reddened a little but he was no longer crying, he looked a bit better.

“I _do_ care,” Judai smiled at him in a way he hoped was reassuring.

“I know, I just feel like my emotions are a burden, so I just don’t--”  
  
“Stop that already, you aren’t a burden and I will always be here for you. Try relying on me a little more, you don’t have to fight everything by yourself,” Judai found himself saying with both of his hands on the sides of Misawa’s face.

Misawa looked down briefly. 

“But--”

Judai kissed him, he couldn’t allow Misawa to say another negative thing about himself. All these things Misawa thought that weren’t true, born from the doubt and the demons in his mind telling him he wasn’t good enough, that no one wanted him; Judai just wanted to fight every single one of these notions and drive them as far away from Misawa as he possibly could.

After the moment, Misawa pulled away and looked as if he was about to say something.

“Don’t even--if it’s something else negative about yourself I don’t want to hear it. I don’t see anything but positive and beautiful things in you, you’re wonderful and important.

Misawa looked down and bit his lip, then looked back up to Judai but didn’t say anything, his face was a little bit flushed. Judai loved that expression.

Suddenly Judai had an idea. He took Misawa’s hands in his and stood him up, then backed up with him until he felt Misawa’s bed on the back of his legs, then let go and sat down comfortably.

“What…?” Misawa furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“You're stressed and sad and you should lay down, I will stay here with you.”

“Uh, okay,” Misawa climbed onto the bed and laid on his back and took a deep breath.

“Alright, here goes,” Judai said accidentally aloud as he turned onto the bed and plopped his head onto Misawa’s chest, laying there with him.

Misawa smiled at him and Judai felt Misawa’s arm reach around his back.

_Success!_

Judai resisted the urge to do anything that made him look as triumphant as he felt.

“Now, what are you smiling about?” Misawa asked.

“I just like looking at you…” Judai rested his chin on his hands that were folded over one another on Misawa’s chest, “you know, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now. Right now _or_ ever! I will stay right here with you.”

Misawa smiled and Judai felt his other arm wrap around his back.

“You really don’t have to.”

  
  
“But I will and you can’t do anything about it!”

Misawa sighed with a smile, Judai could tell he did _something_ for Misawa’s mood. If Misawa didn’t want to talk about it, this was the next best thing he could do was to cheer him up as much as he could, and he did it, but he wasn’t finished. He told Misawa he’d stay with him and that’s what he was going to do, not just tonight but in general. 

He didn’t care if he hadn’t exactly structured it like a promise but to him it was, and he’d never throw that away, not for anything or anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Tutor but I wrote this for someone to help them feel a little better.


End file.
